


i'll follow the sun

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: She’s been trying to not think about it. If she is. If she’s not. She prays that she’s not. She can’t even imagine what she’ll do if she is and all she can pray is that she’s late for some other reason. She can’t… shecan’tbe.But what if she is?





	i'll follow the sun

…

 

She stands in the doorway of the bathroom, waiting until he’s finished shaving until she speaks to him. He hates to be interrupted during his morning routine; she quickly learned that after the first beating he gave her because she had asked him how he had slept while he had been washing his face.

 

When he’s finished, he wipes a towel down his face and then looks to her, smiling as he does.

 

Sansa makes sure she smiles, too. He prefers her to smile when she speaks to him. “I am out of shampoo. Can I go to the drugstore after my shift and buy some more?” She asks, her stomach clenching as she does.

 

“Already?” Ramsay asks as he turns towards their shower.

 

Sansa has left the empty bottles there so he’ll be able to see that she does, in fact, need more – just like he wants her to do when she needs something whether that be the empty toothpaste tube or the empty toilet paper cardboard roll. He shakes one bottle and then the other to see for himself that they are, in fact, empty.

 

“Yes,” Ramsay turns back to her. “You may go. Use the credit card so I know what time you bought it.”

 

“Yes, Ramsay,” Sansa agrees immediately; not that she would ever think of purchasing it without using the credit card. Not only does Ramsay like to see the exact time she purchases anything, but he also likes to know the exact amount she spends. “Thank you,” she then says and he smiles.

 

“Of course.” He leans in and kisses her cheek and she does not even react. He kisses her right on the bruise that he had given her the night before. The contact stings, but Sansa doesn’t dare even flinch. Ramsay would absolutely love if she was to flinch. “I need to get dressed for work.”

 

“I’ll go finish packing your lunch,” Sansa says, but she still doesn’t leave.

 

Ramsay nods towards the door. “You can go,” he gives her permission.

 

Sansa makes sure she gives him a small smile before turning to leave the bathroom, heading down the hallway into their kitchen to finish preparing his lunch that he’ll take with him into his office.

 

As soon as she hears the bedroom door shut, she exhales a deep sigh. She really does need more shampoo and conditioner and she will pay with those with the credit card. But she also needs something else and hopefully, she will make more than enough tips during her shift at the café across the street that will give her enough to buy it with cash.

 

She’s been trying to not think about it. If she is. If she’s not. She prays that she’s not. She can’t even imagine what she’ll do if she is and all she can pray is that she’s late for some other reason. She can’t… she _can’t_ be.

 

But what if she is?

 

She’s always wanted to be a mother. Ever since she was a little girl, it was the one thing she wanted more than anything. She had imagined getting married to a wonderful man and they would have a house full of children – just like her parents, who were who she had exactly wanted to be like.

 

Sansa has done her best to squash those dreams down over the past couple of years, she admits. When she was with Jon...

 

Well, when she was Jon, she had had those dreams _all_ of the time. She imagined them getting married and buying their first home together and having babies and dogs and having this entire life together and being so happy. She had just thought that those were things Jon wanted, too – with _her_. She had thought he had been happy and for Sansa, it had just been so easy to imagine having a life with him.

 

With Ramsay though, she can’t imagine having a baby with him. Even if he wasn’t the way that he is, she still couldn’t imagine him as any kind of father. And since he _is_ the way he is, she definitely can’t imagine him as a father. If she is pregnant, what are she and Ramsay going to do? Will she even keep this baby?

 

Before the question can even fully settle in her mind, Sansa already knows the answer.

 

Yes, she will keep this baby. She may be hoping that she’s not actually pregnant, but if she is, she’s keeping it. It’s her baby; _her_ little baby. But if she is pregnant and she does have this baby, what is Ramsay going to do?

 

Ramsay’s game last night had been a little intense. The games are always intense, but last night, he had struck her across the face and he never does that. He likes to do anything else to her body, but he usually likes to keep her face free from his “enthusiasm”, as Ramsay calls it. She had asked him if she could put makeup on her cheek before going to her shift at the café that morning and he said that she could.

 

She’s trying to remember if he had hit her in the stomach in the past few days. She can’t possibly remember that though. There’s been so many hits.

 

She also tries to remember when this had happened. Ramsay rarely cums inside of her. He usually prefers to finish somewhere on her body; making it as degrading for her as he possibly can.

 

At the café across the street, Ramsay only allows her to work four-hour shifts and the restaurant manager never tries to suggest anything otherwise. Ramsay, after all, is a Bolton and a Bolton is a powerful family in the North like the Starks. Sansa has always wondered if anyone else knows what kind of monster he is past his last name. With Ramsay at his job until five o'clock, it will give her plenty of time by herself in their flat this afternoon. 

 

Sansa has been giving her tips to Ramsay over the past year, but she has also been hiding some away from him, too. Not too much. She can’t even imagine his anger and his punishment if he ever finds out that she is hiding money from him. She will buy a pregnancy test at the store – with cash.

 

She finishes packing Ramsay’s lunch just as he leaves their bedroom, dressed for the office.

 

“You don’t have your shoes on,” Ramsay notes.

 

Her throat flutters as his eyes move from her feet to her face.

 

“I wanted to make sure that you had everything you needed first,” Sansa tells him.

 

She can tell he likes that answer with the smile he gives her. “Good girl,” he says and leans in, kissing her bruised cheek again. She doesn’t flinch this time either.

 

“Go and get your shoes,” he then gives her permission.

 

“Thank you, Ramsay,” Sansa makes sure to smile as well before she leaves the kitchen to get her shoes from their bedroom.

 

If she is pregnant, she thinks she will be happy even though she has no idea what she is going to do. She can’t stay and tell Ramsay that she’s pregnant and have a baby with him. Can she?

 

She imagines what it would be like if she and Jon were still together and she was going to go buy a pregnancy test this morning. She imagines how absolutely ecstatic she would be at the idea of having a baby with Jon.

 

But she’s not going to be having a baby with Jon Snow. It’s been years. Jon probably already is married himself and he and his wife have or are having a baby.

 

That’s also something she’s not going to think about.

 

So many things she doesn’t want to think about.

 

She’s going to go back and try to not think about anything until after her shift this mornings. If she is. If she’s not.

 

She prays that she’s not.

 

…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to run this series into the ground and start boring others with it, but I keep getting ideas popping into my head for this world. I love writing Jon and Sansa in happier times with their brood, but I also wanted to go back to the very beginning. And so many have been requesting a Jon POV when he finds out Sansa is back home and I think I will tackle that one next. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
